


Sold to Her

by PhantomDTG



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magic, Anger, Angst, BDSM, Evil, F/F, Fingering, Human Trafficking, Kinks, Lesbian, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDTG/pseuds/PhantomDTG
Summary: Emma Swan didn't ask for what she'd gotten herself into. She didn't sign up to be taken and sold. She especially didn't expect to be bought by a woman, Regina Mills, who isn't exactly the loveliest of mistresses.  After purchasing Emma, Regina sells her but quickly goes back on the deal simply because she wanted her pet back and she wasn't finished with her yet. She always tells herself not to get attached, and she is always successful. But something about this young blonde has changed the way she plays this wicked game.





	1. $200,000

 Emma's POV 

   I'm surrounded by darkness as I am being pulled from the van, my head was spinning. My clothes were cut and ripped away, my skin cold to the touch from where it was exposed. Left only in my red bikini panties and plunge bra, my bare feet padding onto the ground.  I slipped a few times, but rough hands were keeping me from hitting the ground but bruising my forearms. 

  I hear doors open before I'm thrown to the ground. It felt cool against my skin and stung my knees, causing me to jump to my feet. I want to remove the bag from over my head and the gag from my mouth, but I remember that my wrists are handcuffed. I hear the door close and  someone stands next to me, and I feel astrong hand clamp onto my arm. 

"Come on now, sweetheart. Cooperate and move, and no one gets hurt." A serpent like males voice says. 

I slowly walked along side of him for awhile before hearing another door open. Through the bottom of the bag I could see light at my feet. 

"Step up." The voice said.

Quickly the bag was whisked away from over my head, the light stunned me a bit, and the gag was removed from over my mouth.

I took in my surroundings, it was a white room. I was standing on a marble black circular stage. I heard an automated voice through the speaker on the wall. 

"Passer #423. Emma Swan. 17 years old. Blonde hair and green eyes. Virgin. I say we start the bidding at $2,500." The automated voice said. 

I heard beeping and buttons quickly go off. Knowing that I couldn't escape all of this, I just had high hopes I wasn't sold to some criminal... or some creepy old guy. 

The beeping slowed down and the voice spoke again. 

"Your bids have ceased at $35,000. Are there anymore bidders? Going once... going twice..." 

I just closed my eyes waiting, I've never felt so anxious. 

"Wait... we have another bidder! The bid has now been set at $55,000." 

I saw a red light glow on the window, leaving only three green lights. 

"A higher bid of $60,000!" 

"$70,000!"

"$75,000!" 

Another green light disappeared. 

"A dual bid! $75,000!" 

"$85,000!" 

I closed my eyes as the number grew. It increased so much I thought it'd never stop. 

"$120,000!" 

"$200,000!" Only one green light remained on the window. "Sold! To bidder #108! Congratulations!" The automated voice said with joy. 

Two big guys came into the room and grabbed me putting the bag back over my head, dragging me from the stage. They pulled me around for a few minutes before, sitting me down in a cold metal chair and cuffed my hands behind me. I heard the clicking of heels on the tile floor, coming towards me. 

 

Regina's POV 

  I eyed the petite blonde that sat before me almost completely naked. Besides the slight grim that was on her, the blonde definitely appeared to be promising. I'm confident that I will make my money back, possibly double of what I paid for her. 

Smiling to myself, I bent slightly over removing the bag from over her head. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. Her gorgeous green eyes were fierce and bursting with a certain fire. Smirking and scuffing in response, I held her face tighter as I examined her features until I was satisfied. 

"I want her delivered to my mansion, at 4 this afternoon, no later. I want her cleaned and clothed. If she doesn't want to cooperate then..." I smirked devilishly before releasing her chin and standing up straight. "You both have my permission to use mild force. Be sure not to bruise this pretty little face of hers. She costs more than both your lives." I warned shooting the both of them death glares. 

They both nodded quickly in understanding. I couldn't help the evil grin that spread across my face as I looked back down at my new acquisition one last time. She looked back up at me with such hate and defiance. 

I could tell I was going to enjoy breaking this child down just a little too much. 

I placed the bag back over her head before whispering beside her ear. 

"Be good now dear, I want to be the first one to make my mark on you." 

I saw her shiver and heard a quiet gasp escape her lips, causing me to chuckle evilly before strutting away and out of the room. I could hear those two goons start to pick her up, but she wasn't too happy already causin trouble. 

Shaking my head, I can tell I have a challenge ahead of me with this Emma Swan, but I know I will break her. Out of the hand full of girls I've "housed", I've never failed. 

I refuse to start now.

 

 


	2. Ground Rules

Emma's POV 

  As much as I hate to admit it, that woman was absolutely beautiful. Her voice sent shivers down my spine, her scent lingered in the room even after she was gone. 

Those two men lifted my half naked body up from the metal chair and carried me to some different place. As they did that, her words were playing over in my mind.

"I want to be the first one to make my mark on you."

What the hell did that even mean?! I highly doubt anything that happens to me is anything I haven't already been through. I've been in some of the worst homes imaginable. That's why I ran away getting as far away from the system as I possibly could.

But I was captured and now I'm here!

I pulled against my cuffs as I was thrown onto the cold wet floor, I groaned in pain as my head started to ache. If they keep this up I'm going to wound up with a concussion. 

I was yanked backed onto my feet, and the bag was whisked from over my head again. I blinked trying to adjust to the new lighting, seeing that now I was in a shower room. I could hear the sounds of other showers, young woman and men were being scrubbed with brushes, some were screaming. 

A tall blonde, blue-eyed middle aged woman with red lipstick studied me with determination. 

"Hmm." She looked at me like she was impressed. 

She put a glove on and pried my lips open, examining my teeth. 

"You've taken good care of yourself, huh?" She asked and I nodded my head slowly afraid of what would happen if I didn't answer. 

"What's your name?" She asked. 

"Emma Swan." I hesitated and she smiled. 

"Well Ms. Swan your lucky we don't need to get into any extreme procedures today. But I do need to wash you down and clean you up before you're moved this evening." 

She motioned for me to follow her, before she led me to one of the showers. 

"Undress." She ordered. 

I quickly took my bra and panties off, she picked them up and threw them in the trash. She cuffed my arms to the shower wall, before she started to scrub me down with a coarse brush until my skin was firery and red. She took a razor and shaved under my arms, my legs and inbetween them. 

She turned off the water and left me alone for two minutes before coming back. I turned my head and saw her holding a strapless blue balconette bra with a green bow in the middle and matching panties. She took a big warm towel and wrapped it around me, drying me off. My hair was still wet though. 

She brought them over and wrapped the bra around me, snapping it in the back before bending down putting the panties on. She wrapped the towel around me and then un-cuffed me from the wall. 

The older blonde pulled me through another door and it looked like an old gym but with racks of clothes and shoes, and stylists. She led me to a woman with Auburn hair that was pulled back and blue eyes. 

"Emma, this is Aurora. She will be doing you hair and make up, and help you pick out your outfit for the evening. Behave yourself." The woman said sternly, before she sat me in the chair across from Aurora and cuffed me to the table. "Let's make this quick, Aurora." 

Aurora smiled and nodded towards the woman as she walks away. She turned and looked at me.

"Hi." She greeted me.

I just bit the insides of my cheeks and kept my mouth shut. She raised an eyebrow as she got her make up ready. 

"You don't have to be so quiet you know. But I guess I remember when I was sold. My mistress can be a real bitch sometimes." I heard chains move and Aurora showed me a chain around her ankle connecting to the floor. 

"So what's your name and how old are you?" Aurora asked. 

"My name's Emma and...I just turned 17 a few months ago." I replied quietly and she nodded her head. 

"How much did you sell for?" She asked and I cleared my throat. 

"$200,000" 

"Impressive. I was sold for $8,500, but that was when all this first started happening. Do you know who you were sold to?" 

"I don't know her name." I sighed remembering the woman from earlier. 

Aurora nodded and turned around towards me and started her work. 

"Well, Mal is my owner." She told me. 

"Who's that?" I asked. 

"The blonde woman that you met before coming to me." I gave a small 'oh' and nodded, and Aurora chuckled. "Try not to move, hon. You'll mess up my work." She smiled as she ran the brush over my cheekbones.

"So...is Mal nice? I mean you said that...that she could be a bitch sometimes." I asked cautiously. 

Aurora shrugged her shoulders before telling me to close my eyes. 

"At times she can be mean, or down right cruel but at other times she's the sweetest and most caring person I know. She and I are getting married next month actually." 

"By force?" I asked. 

Aurora hummed "Hmm, no. I mean it was at first but...I really do love her, and she loves me. Open your eyes." My eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly. 

"If she loves you then why are you chained down?" I asked. 

"She's just afraid I'll run away and leave her." She shrugged. 

"She doesn't trust you enough?" I asked and Aurora glared at me. I guess I shouldn't have asked that. 

"Look Emma, you're young and this is all new for you so I'm going to give you some advice, alright?" She asked and I nodded once. "When your mistress tells you something or shares something with you, you don't go around running your mouth unless you want to be slapped...or worse. Clear?" She asked and I nodded quickly. 

"Crystal." I rushed.

"Good..." she put pink lipstick on my lips. "Let's hurry up and get your hair done." She sighed taking out a curling and flat iron. 

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly. 

"Does what hurt?" She asked as she combed my hair. 

"Loving someone who owns you?"

"No, just be grateful whoever purchased you didn't ask for you to be cleansed. That's really painful." She sighed. 

"What's that?" I asked looking at her through the mirror. 

"It's when they have someone take your virginity." She explained and I cringed at the thought of someone doing that to me. 

After about thirty minutes, my hair was in a fishtail braid at the top and was loose and free at the back. Aurora walked to a rack with dresses on it, and scanned through it. She pulled out two dresses: a tight red sleeveless body con dress and a white semi-sweetheart strap teacup dress. 

"Which one?" She asked as she showed them to me. 

The red one seemed a little too tight for me and you'd need curves for something like that. While the white was cute and seemed comfortable.

"The white one." I slightly pointed to it, even though I was cuffed to the table.

Aurora looked back and forth between the dress and me, and nodded. "Good choice! That red one would've made you look older. Ok! Now I'm gonna put you in these white louboutin wedges, because I'm guessing you have never walked in heels a day in your life, am I right?" 

I nodded knowing she was right, and she smiled. "Alrighty, come one." 

She un-cuffed and dressed me, helping me put on the wedges. She walked me over to the mirror and I marveled at how I looked. I've never worn make up before now. My lips looked full and glossy, my hair was shiny and my green eyes popped. The dress hugged my body, my boobs were pushed up and the wedges made my legs look great. 

Aurora pressed a button and Mal came back. She looked me over and nodded towards Aurora. Walking up behind me, she knelt down and wrapped a bracelet around my ankle.

"This is your tracker, it will activate once you've been delivered to your Mistress."

I nodded my head and she cuffed my hands in front of me. Before she led me away I thanked Aurora and she smiled at me, wishing me luck.

Mal pulled me by the arm and led me to a black SUV. She helped me in before closing the door, and the SUV pulled off. We drove for a while before the truck stopped in front of a white mansion. I was pulled out of the SUV by a one of those two men from earlier.

"Hurry up and get your ass up those steps." He barked. 

I started walking towards the door and stopped when I saw her open the door and step out. She raised a domineering eyebrow at me, so I continued walking. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her curves, and black pumps.

 I walked up the stairs and stopped right in front of her. The way she was looking at my body made me want to cover myself up but I couldn't. 

"Well don't you look stunning." She said looking me up and down, approvingly. I blushed and she smirked proudly. 

She motioned for me to follow her and turned, opening the door. Once we were inside she closed the door, and looked at me with a smirk plastered on her face. Her eyes were so dark, I wanted to cower away from her but then she spoke.

"Are you hungry Emma?" She asked bringing her hands in front of her, I nodded my head slowly. "I have something you can eat." The smirk spread across her lips became playful. 

I froze because I didn't know what she meant. She stepped towards and I took a step back. Then another and another until my back hit the wall, knocking whatever breath I was holding out of my lungs. 

She chuckled and backed away. 

"Dinner is waiting for you on the table, in the dining room."

My cheeks flushed an even darker red, as she led me into the dining room. I gaped at the long table, she took my arm and placed me into a chair. I noticed that to my left there was a cuff on the chair that connected to the table. She un-cuffs me and cuffed me to the sit, before walking to the other end of the table and sitting down. 

She began to eat her meal and looked up, raising an eyebrow towards me. "You should eat. You'll need your strength." 

I picked up my fork, digging into the mashed potatoes and gravy. She cleared her throat causing me to look up at her. 

"I'm going to set some ground rules for you, Emma. I purchased you for $200,000 today, you are now my property. I own everything that is you. That means I can and will...do with you, whatever I please. Whenever I wish to do so. If I ever have guests, unless told otherwise, you will remain unseen. You will do everything I tell you and never question me. Have I made myself clear so far?" She asked raising her glass to her lips. 

"What happens if I don't do what you want?" I asked daringly. She smirked devilishly and lowered her glass. 

"I always get what I want, dear. It would be wise of you to never forget that...Now do you have any questions?" She asked and I thought for a moment. 

"You never told me your name." I said before biting my lip. Her gaze dropped down to my lips and she smirked. 

"I suppose you're right. Well Emma...My name is Regina...Regina Mills. You are to address me as Mistress or Ma'am, unless I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." I sighed. I glared at her, as she took another sip of the yellow golden liquid in her glass. "This food is delicious." I say quietly. 

"Oh dear believe me when I say I'll find you far more delicious than this meal." Regina smirked playfully. 

I could tell my face was as red as a fire truck, from how much I was blushing. My gaze shot down to my plate, as I tried to avoid making eye contact with the woman. 

 

Regina's POV 

   Smirking victoriously, I couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. Emma was easy to tease and bother. 

We continued eating our meals, but the little Swan couldn't help but glance at me every once in a while. I placed a small amount of potatoes on my spoon and slowly slid them into my mouth. I made sure to watch the young woman, as she watched me slowly part my lips and pull the spoon away. She shivered and squirmed in her sit, much to my delight. 

Chuckling, I picked up my glass of apple cider and took another sip, savoring the way it trickled down my throat. If the smallest things have bothered her already, I'll practically have her begging by the time I decide to show her the playroom. 

But I won't use her tonight, her first night, I'm not heartless. No, it would most likely be tomorrow morning. I need to assess her abilities, reveal her weaknesses and find her breaking point. It is imperative that I know what she enjoys, what she hates and what will have her wrapped around my finger. 

I ran the tip of my finger over the rim of my glass, studying the young blonde, curiously as she ate. I knew she was still practically a child but that didn't mean she had to eat like one. Her eating habits without a doubt needed to be broken, she will have to learn how to present herself as a lady in everything she does. Especially if I ever decide to introduce her to company like I have with my previous pets. 

When she noticed me staring, she sat a little straighter and swallowed, clearly nervous under my gaze. I chuckled slightly before downing the rest of my cider, and pouring myself another glass. 

I continued to watch the petite blonde, the feeling of hunger invading my limbs as I drank and studied her carefully. I wonder how on earth she got herself into such a predicament but it's not like I could do anything about it. I'm certainly not complaining because there's wasn't a chance in hell that I would give up my new pet. Unless she crossed my line of obedience, like a select few of my past toys have done. 

When she finished her meal, she sat quietly, which was both a good and bad thing. I expected her to express her gratitude, just as others have done. But I suppose she isn't like them, there's so much I have to teach this child. 

"Em-ma," I looked at her sternly as I picked up the dishes. "When someone feeds another person and welcomes them into their home, that person is usually grateful." I hinted and she quickly caught on. 

"Oh! Thank you...Ma'am." She said quickly and quietly. 

I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen, cleaning the dishes quickly. I finished and dried my hands, before approaching Emma and undoing the restraint on her left wrist. 

Emma rubbed at her wrist vigorously but, before she could fully smooth the pain I pulled her up. A grunt escaped her lips as she steadied herself. 

"Follow me." I said before turning around making my way towards the stairs. 

Emma followed close behind me, as I pointed out which rooms were which. I led her to the end of a long hallway, and stopped infront of a golden door. 

"And this room, Emma," I looked at her sternly. " is off limits unless I tell you it is ok." I motioned towards my favorite room in the entire house. 

"What's in there?" She asked looking so very anxious. I smirked and raised my eyebrow questionably at her. 

"Do you truly wish to know?" I asked slightly titling my head. Emma nodded her head slowly and bit her lip. 

"This room, my dear, is where we will play. Every method of pleasure and pain is stored beyond this door. I have quite the arsenal of sex toys hidden and placed in this room, as cliché as that may sound." I slightly shrugged.

The petite young blonde gulped and suddenly tensed up, causing me to chuckle. 

"Relax, little swan. I have no intention on using this room. Tonight, anyhow." I said and saw her body relax. 

I continued to show her around the house and stopped in front of my room door. "This is my bedroom. Before entering you will knock and wait to be told to come in. You may not lounge around in here unless I've said otherwise." I said sternly. 

Emma nodded before I pointed to the door opposite of mine. "And here is your bedroom." 

Opening the room door, I led us into room and allowed Emma to walk ahead of me. 

I fully furnished the room and ensured it was comfortable, replacing the items of my last pet. A queen sized bed, a vanity closet, dresser, a flat screen television, a small book shelf and a small collection of movies Emma could use when she wasn't of service to me. The room was a spitting image of perfection. I have to take Emma clothes and shoe shopping tomorrow, to fill that closet and dresser though.

Glancing over at the young blonde, I smiled slightly watching her as she looked around the room. She walked towards the bed and slowly grazed her fingers over the spread. I'm sure I saw a small smile spread across her lips. 

"I'm glad to see that you approve of the bed, dear." I teased. The corners of my mouth rose into a smirk, as I saw her start to blush. "I'll leave to get situated." I made my way towards the door, and stopped turning back to her. 

"Remember the rules I have told you, Emma...I wouldn't want to have to punish you on your first night." She shook her head quickly. 

Walking out, I closed the door behind me and locked it, ensuring that she wouldn't think of leaving me on her first night in the mansion.

I needed to make it known that I was the only one in control of where she went and what she did. The sooner I assert my dominance over Emma, the better; she has to know her place. 

Entering my bedroom I walked into my bathroom and started running a bath. I added some lavender scented beads into the water before I stripped out of my black dress. I pinned my hair up and stepped into the warm water. 

I melted instantly and relaxed into the water, tilting my head back. I began to imagine Emma and everything I was going to do to her tomorrow morning. 

The possibilities were absolutely endless, causing excitement to flutter in the pit of my stomach. 

I can't wait to play. 


	3. Pushing buttons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while.

Emma's POV 

  I groaned and shut my eyes as tight as I could as I felt myself being shaken roughly. After a second I realized that it was my new "Mistress." I opened my eyes a little, and say her in the morning light.

Regina was, with a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She didn't even need to wear make up to look good. Her shoulder length brown waves were parted to right. I feel like her eyes, those pools of brown, spoke for her the most. Her lips were the supporting details; I wonder what could've happened to her for her to have got that scar. 

"Wake up!" Regina said sternly. "We will be leaving at 9:00, so hurry up and get dressed, so that you have time to eat breakfast." She said as she stopped shaking me.

 I sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and the back of my neck. This damn mattress was a little too hard for my liking, and being given only one freaking pillow didn't help either. 

Regina raised an eyebrow towards me, and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't look to pleased with me at the moment; but what have I done, I just woke up.

"Emma, when I tell you to rise, that means this minute not when you feel like it." She said with her jaw clenched a little, looking very impatient. 

I sighed heavily and pulled the covers from over my body, revealing my bare legs and the matching blue bra and panties, Mal put me in yesterday. 

I caught her eyes on me, and saw her tongue sweep across her lips. Her eyes trailed up my body slowly, lingering on the little green bow that was on the waist line of my panties. Then up to my breasts, until she reached my eyes. She cleared her throat and I kept my back to her as I started to bend over, picking up the dress I had discarded last night. 

"You won't be needing that." Regina stated as I started to put it on. 

I stopped and turned around, not understanding why I won't be needing my only piece of clothing. 

"Then what am I suppose to wear?" I asked my attitude completely obvious in the question. 

She didn't answer me, but instead raised her eyebrow again and slapped me across my left cheek. The smack echoed throughout the room, probably the entire house. My face burned and I'm sure a red hand mark was starting to form. 

"You will never speak to me like that ever again, you will learn to respect me. I don't wish to punish you, Emma, so do not test me. Have I made myself clear?" She spoke firmly through gritted teeth. 

I nodded my head in defeat, as I stared down at the ground. 

"Answer me, Emma." She spat. 

"Yes." I said weakly, tears burning in my eyes. She stepped closer and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look her in the eyes. She was like two inches taller than me, so I had to look up at her. 

"Yes, what?" The grip she had on my chin was tight. 

"Yes, Mistress." 

A tear fell down my cheek and Regina let go of my chin. I wiped it away and took a deep, shaky breath. 

"I've already picked out what you will be wearing. I'll be back with it." 

I nodded my head as she turned on her heel and walked out the door. She left it open but I didn't dare move. It had been so long since someone hit me like that, maybe a year or two. Except this time no one can come and take me away from this woman. I'm starting to understand that she really means business. 

Regina came back with a light blue denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white skirt with a skinny gold belt. She placed them on the bed. "Be sure to wear those wedges. Breakfast will be waiting for you down stairs." 

She walked out the room and I heard her as she descended the stairs. I stepped into the skirt and fastened the skinny belt, before putting my arms through the sleeves of the denim shirt and buttoning it up; leaving two of them undone at the top. I sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped on the white loubutin wedges Aurora gave me yesterday. I ran my fingers over the ankle bracelet, and noticed it had my initials graved into it. 

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush, Regina put in here. I fixed my bed head a little, tigtning the fishtail braid back up and running my fingers through my curls. 

I walked out of my room and proceeded to go down stairs, where I'm certain my Mistress was surely waiting for me. 

An idea came into my head as I stood at the top of the stairs. The kitchen was just past the front door, if I could just creep down the stairs and get through that door, I was home free. I looked at my shoes. 

These wedges would make it hard to escape, unnoticed so I quietly slipped them off. Clutching them in my hands, I descended the stairs carefully not wanting them to creak under my weight. I managed to make it down without making any noise, and crept towards the door. 

I grasped the knob in my hand, knowing that freedom was just a step away on the other side of this door. I tried to turn it but it wouldn't move, I pulled harder but it made the door rattle on its hinges. 

Then all of sudden, my head was pushed hard against the wooden door. I dropped my shoes from my hand and pushed against the door, attempting to get the person off of me. Fingers made their way into my hair, gathering a hand full and pulled really hard; causing my head to arch back. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Regina asked, whispering harshly into my ear. 

"N-no where! I-"

"You were trying to escape. Do you even realize what would happen if you left my front yard without me?" She asked. 

"No, ah." I winced as the grip she had in my hair got tighter. 

"That cute little bracelet around your ankle would shock you with exactly 0.1 amperes, which is lethal, my dear. So, not only does it track you, it also restricts you from leaving. The only way of stopping it is with the remote I possess. I am the only person who can stop it. Therefore if you leave...you will die." She growled before turning around and throwing me to the ground. "Do you understand me, Emma?" She asked looking down on me. 

I just nodded my head quickly, trying my hardest not to cry. 

"Get up, get your ass in there and eat, because when we return from shopping you are going to be punished." She snarled before walking away. 

I rubbed the back of my head and got up off the floor, making my way towards the door, picked up my shoes and put them back on. 

I joined Regina at the table, sitting in my sit from the previous night. Instead of being served an omelette, fruit, French toast and bacon like Regina, I was served plain oatmeal. I don't even like oatmeal! I stared at it for a minute before I felt my stomach growl. I slowly spooned the disgusting slip into my mouth, I even gagged a few times but managed to keep it down. 

"Mistress, I'm really sor-" she stopped me. 

"You don't have permission to speak." She spat. 

I looked up at her as she stared me down and continued to eat.

"I don't want to hear a word come from your mouth unless I have given you permission. Am I clear?" She asked. 

I nodded my head slowly and looked down at my oatmeal, trying to, but failing to, stop myself from pouting. I continued to eat in silence, not daring to look at her. She rose from her sit and picked up her plate, taking my half eaten bowl of oatmeal with her into the kitchen. 

I heard them clatter as she placed them into the sink, before she came strutting back into the room. Regina walked over to me and un-cuffed me from the sit, putting a thin silver bracelet around my wrist. 

"While we are out today, if you are not within twenty feet of me this will send a non-lethal shock through your entire body until I find you. Understand?" She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at me and scowled. 

I nodded my head slowly and she grabbed her purse, leading me out the house and to her car. We stepped into her black Mercedes Benz C218, and fastened our seatbelts. 

Regina reached into the glove compartment and grabbed a steal rod. She jammed it into a hole in the ankle bracelet and turned it to the left. The ankle bracelet beeped and fell to the car floor. She picked it up and placed the rod and bracelet into the glovebox. 

"Once we're back, that will go right back on your ankle." She said before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

We drove for about an hour and a half , before we parked in front of a large mall. Mistress got out and I followed in suit.

Regina grabbed my hand tightly and pulled my close. "Behave and I just might forget your little stunt from earlier." She whispered firmly in my ear. I nodded my head and walk along side her. 

We spent about two hours shopping for clothes, and they weren't exactly for me. The bras, panties and night clothes I got to pick out but, Regina picked everything else out. It was mostly shoes, tops, skirts, and a few dresses and even some lingerie. 

Regina loaded the bags into the truck, while I sat quietly in the passenger seat. She climbed back in and started the engine, pulling off. 

An hour and a half later, we pulled into the drive way of the mansion. She reached over into the glove box and took out the ankle bracelet, wrapping it back around my ankle. 

"Take your things up to your room." Regina instructed. 

I just nodded my head, since I still wasn't given permission to speak. I got out and walked to the truck, grabbing hurrying into the house and upstairs to my room.

I was in the middle of putting all my new clothes away, when Regina came into my room. 

 

Regina's POV 

 

Leaning against the doorway of Emma's bedroom, I watched as she stiffened. Fear was written across her face, as her legs locked and her shoulders tensed up. 

In all honesty, Emma had every reason to fear me. Since the moment she woke up today, she has been pushing my buttons. She knew she had messed up this morning and I most certainly would not stand for such behavior. 

Stalking dangerously slow across the room towards her, I watched as her breathing suddenly became shallow. Once I reached her, I ran my index finger along her jaw line all while starring straight into her forest green eyes. It was obvious that she was nervous, as I felt her shiver under my touch. 

"What will it take for you to understand that you are now my property? I have fed and clothed you, given you a home and a suitable bedroom to sleep in. Hell, I could have thrown a cardboard box on the floor and let you sleep on that but no... I have decided to give you a higher end and comfortable place to live in. But are you grateful for such things? No, instead you attempt to run away... Why, dear?" I spoke lowly and waited for a response.  

She kept quiet and kept her gaze on anything but me. My patience was running out with her. I understood why she was nervous but I expected her to answer. I grabbed her chin roughly and made look me in the eyes. 

"I want you to answer me, Emma! Why did you try to run away?" I asked. 

"I...I was afraid." She murmured under her breath. 

"Of?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"You," she paused and sighed deeply, shaking a bit. "You hit me. I was afraid you'd hit me again." She bit her lip. 

"I wouldn't have hit you if you had just listened to me. You were testing my limits, which you continued to the whole morning. I won't ever hit you unless you deserve it. It's as simple as that." I shook my head and released the grip I had on her chin. 

My words didn't seem to reassure her, as she stood perfectly still. I had to admit she looked rather cute standing there, with her hands fidgeting slightly at her sides. I reached out to her and placed my hands on her hips. 

I ran my finger tips over bits of exposed skin; I scalded my hands down her body and my eyes followed. Just as my hands reached her thighs, I stopped myself. I couldn't allow myself to give into my own selfish lust, not just yet. I knew what had to be done first. 

"I would like for you to dress in that pink corset and panties. Once you are done I want you to go wait in front of the golden door and wait for me." I instructed as I pulled away from her, motioning towards the bags spread on top of her bed.

Without waiting for a response from Emma, I left and walked into my room. Shutting the door behind me, I could feel myself twitching with desire just from touching the young woman. My excitement was at its peek, and I could not wait any longer. 

I undressed myself and searched through my drawers for my favorite fishnet pj dress, moving to my closet and pulling out some black Jimmy Choo pumps. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on, before admiring my look in the mirror and fixing my hair and makeup a bit.

Finally done, I shut my robe and left my bedroom, making my way towards the playroom. 

I found Emma sitting on her knees and playing with her thumbs by the door, waiting patiently. My excitement only grew, seeing her like that made me grin from ear to ear. Maybe I wouldn't need to break her down like I planned. 

"Emma," I spoke with a smile plastered on my face. "I am very pleased with you." 

"W-Why?" She hesitated. 

"You haven't had any training yet you sat and waited by the door, just like any other well trained pet would have done. That pleases me." I smirked. 

"Thank you, Ma'am." She responded and I caught her blush. 

I instructed her to follow me into the room, flipping the light switch on as we entered the playroom. The clicking of my heels echoed throughout the room as I made my way further into the room. My eyes scanned over the beautiful bed and the infinite rack of toys I'd purchased. 

Grazing my fingers over and along the shelves, I picked everything I deemed necessary for Emma's punishment and placed them on the bed.  

Emma stood silently by the door, her eyes wide and flickering to everything I'd placed on the bed. A spider gag, silk rope, whips, clamps and a flogger. 

I could tell that she was nervous, maybe even scared but once she felt the pleasure that came after the pain, I knew she would come to enjoy it. 

"Come over here, little Swan." I beckoned her with the crook of my finger.

With much hesitation, Emma approached me. Once she was in reach, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her close. I felt her shiver as my cool fingertips touched her exposed skin.

Not even 10 minutes in and I already had the little clothing she had on, off and on the floor. Her legs frog-tied and her wrists tied to the headboard. I strapped a spider gag around her head and made her open her mouth wide. 

I picked up the clover clamps, attached to a chain and leaned over Emma's petite figure. I took her left nipple into my mouth and swirled it around with my tongue. Earning a loud moan from Emma, I pulled away and brought he clamp close to her chest. 

"I won't lie...this is going to pinch." I warned before clamping it on. 

Emma winced and wiggled beneath me, letting out a little squeal. I got the same reaction as I clamped her right nipple.  

Pulling back, I stood in front of her and admired the little beauty before removing my robe. Her eyes widened and I couldn't stop the cocky grin that spread across my lips even if I tried. 

"Do you know what a safe word is, Emma." I asked while removing her gag and picking up a thick flogger. 

"N-no...Mistress." She gulped at the sight of the flogger. 

"A safe word my dear, is a word you choose to use as a signal. Indicating that what ever is going on between us in the playroom is something you are uncomfortable with. Meaning whatever is being done will cease." I explained. 

"I...O-ok." She was still eyeing the flogger.

"I want you to pick a word. One you won't forget. It can be anything from your favorite color to food, something of the sort." I ran my fingers through the tassels of the flogger. 

"Um...Can it just be 'stop'?" Emma asked impassively. 

"Hmm..." I was expecting her to say something like 'yellow' or 'lollipop'. "If that is what you choose then yes." I shrugged. I honestly didn't care what the word she chose was.

I ran the tips of the flogger over her bare tummy, teasingly before quickly flicking my wrist sending it slamming down on her skin with much force. 

"You are allowed to use your safe word only when you absolutely need me to stop." I explained. "Do you understand?" I asked. 

"Y-yes mistress." 

"When do you use your safe word, little swan?" I asked running the tips over her skin again. 

"W-When I need you to stop." Emma rushed out. 

"Good girl." I praised putting her gag back on and I caught her blush. "Now...shall we?" I asked rhetorically before hitting her skin again. 

Emma grunted and writhed around, squealing ever now and then. I won't lie I was a tad bit surprised. She was taking it better than I had anticipated. 

Finally after sometime she hollered a muffled 'stop', grinning I tossed the flogger to the side. I leaned over and kissed her beat red tummy. The heat there matched the heat that started to rise between my own legs. 

"You are doing so well Emma." I leaned over and looked into her glossy green eyes. "Do you think this punishment makes up for your behavior earlier today, Emma?" I asked desire evident in my tone. 

She looked as if she was torn between saying yes and no. Hesitantly, Emma slowly nodded her in the positive. 

"Really?" I asked with a smirk playing on my lips, she nodded again. "Well I must say you surprised me tonight, little swan..." I moved my gaze to her sweat covered breast.

Her perky nipples, red from being enclosed within clamps. I held the chain of the clamps with my pointer finger.  

"But you haven't learned your lesson." Pulling the chain away from her, Emma began to squirm and squeal. "...not yet." 

Emma's chest continued to rise as I pulled, only to be pushed right back down. 

"Keep your body against the bed, little swan. Tell me when to stop only when you absolutely need me to." 

As she did before, Emma continued to surprise me.  It wasn't until I had her nipples centimeters away from each other that she finally gave way.

Deciding she deserved a reward, I undid the spider gag and tossed it to the side before moving back to her breasts. 

"I want you to take a deep breath and hold it until the aching subsides." I instructed before removing the clamp over her left nipple. 

Her green eyes grew wide, her mouth still agape and face contorted to describe her pain. I could swear she turned a light shade of purple before she finally released the air out of her lungs. 

"Good girl, very good." I praised and caught her blush. "One more time."

This time, her voice cracked a little, causing me to shiver at the high pitched squeak. I need to release her soon, or my level of self control would just plummet.

"You've done so well, little swan." I pecked her flushed cheek. "Let me reward my good little pet, and then you shall please me."

I pecked her cheek again before I slid down her body, my tongue following along. I traced the outline of her slim stomach and dipped the tip of my tongue into her navel before going lower finding my target. Finally tasting the sweet nectar that escaped during her punishment. I drew my tongue on her cunt, moaning at her sweet taste.

I of course couldn't give her any pleasure with receiving some pain, so I acted on the idea. Kissing her perfectly shaven center, I rose up just enough to give myself room to slap her swollen cunt. Earning a sharp squeal from Emma, she bucked beneath me and shifted.

Bringing my mouth back down onto her, I ran my tongue all along the creases and folds of her center once more before taking the flushed bundle of nerves between my teeth. Applying the slightest of pleasure, the blonde moaned and squeaked. 

Deciding not to be too cruel, I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked feverishly, pulling back and slapping her center every now and then until she came undone. 

Her hips bucked rapidly, so I wrapped my arm around her hips holding her down and in place. Continueing my attack on her clit, dragging out her climax. 

"Oh F-Fuck!" Emma screamed and pulled against her restraints. 

Feeling her release wash over my tongue, I moaned myself and lapped at her entrance. Finally her body relaxed and her chest heaved desperately as her back came in contact with the bed. 

Offering one more swipe of my tongue, I used the pad of my thumb to wipe the remaining of Emma's release from my chin and lips. 

"You taste absolutely delicious, my dear. I would go for seconds, but I don't want to push you too far, not just yet. My little virgin swan." I smirked against her inner thigh before kissing up her body. 

When I reached my destination, I undid the ties on her wrists, allowing her to run the blood back into them. Emma glanced up at me and I caught something in her eyes, but I hadn't a clue as to what it was. In all honestly I was more focused on how I would reach my own release and my attention fell on her fingers. 

_Those could be fun!_

"Emma," I whispered, my voice dangerously low as I laid back on the bed. "Come here." 

With a bit of difficulty, Emma approached me, her lower half still evidently bound. She preached herself up on her hands and knees, her ass pushed up into the air as she crawled to me on the bed. 

"Take these off of me." I motioned toward my underwear. 

Lifting my legs straight into the air, I rose my hips up slightly so Enma could slide the soiled fabric out from under me. She tossed my panties to the floor with ease, then stared at me as I spread my legs wide.

I pulled Emma closer to me, her face just above my stomach. I felt her hot breath trail and brush against my heated core and thighs causing me to shiver in delight.

"I need you to be of service to me, dear." I whispered, looking deep into Emma's green eyes with my own.

She seemed to take the hint as I watched her slither down further until her head was parallel to my center. I could feel her breathing once more, but nothing else. Glimpsing at her, it clicked that she hadn't been with a woman before. She was inexperienced. Sighing, I knew what I had to do, even though it would take more time. I sighed once more, glancing at the young blonde.

"Do to me what you would want done."

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Whatever brings you pleasure, there's a good chance that it does to another woman. Do what you think would make me orgasm."

She nodded lightly and placed chaste kisses on and around my center, causing jolts of electricity throughout my legs and loins.

I groaned lowly, allowing my head to fall back to the bed and hands to grip the sheets. Goosebumps caressed every inch of my skin. My eyes rolled back slightly feeling Emma's lips against my own. Her sleek, velvet tongue trailed up my slit, hovering just over my swollen bundle.

Just as I thought she would provide me more of the pleasure that I desperately needed, her lips left their rightful place and switched to my inner thigh. Groaning, my hips bucked involuntarily, begging Emma to return.

She was teasing me and I knew it because I did it naturally. I was the evil queen of teasing, especially in bed.

"Do not tease me, Emma." I husked, glaring up at her.

With a small giggle, she placed a final kiss and moved back to my needy center. A loud sigh escaped my lips when I felt her lips wrap around my clit. As she sucked, her tongue circled the swollen bud. My hips elevated to push her further into me.

"Oh god," I muttered, my heart beat quickening.

Sweat began to cover my flushed olive toned skin. My legs shook and my center throbbed underneath Emma's merciless attack. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. My body was already weak with need from the weeks that I spent without a pet, and I was allowing it full compensation.

As soon as her tongue flicked my sensitive nerves, I came undone. Gripping the sheets until my knuckles became white, I screamed in ecstasy, my back arching off the bed.

My hips thrashed wildly, Emma's head clamped between my thighs.

Coming down, my chest heaved substantially. My back slowly met the bedding once more, and my hold for dear life loosened. I released Emma from my legs, her mouth already detached.

Offering her a breathy smile, I sighed in pleasure, "That wasn't too hard, now was it?"

She blushed and I couldn't help but laugh. Even breathless I could charm this young girl.

Sitting up, I maneuvered the blonde until I had removed the rope around her legs, then I observed her flush body. Small welts were forming on her abdomen accompanied by red blotches on her upper chest and stomach.

Her hair was a disheveled mess--which was most likely similar in my own situation, and her eyes were drowning in exhaustion.

Gathering my obviously ruined panties and her clothing off the floor, I tossed them into the corner, ignoring my instinct to clean. I looked over at Emma just as I approached the door. She was still on the bed, her eyes locking with my own.

"I am going to shower. You are welcome to do so as well. Dinner will be done, roughly, around six, then you are free to do as you please, but I expect you in my bedroom at ten so I can put cream on those welts of yours." 

 

Emma's POV 

 

I hid in my room until dinner, touching my lips, remembering the way Regina tasted. I went downstairs dressed in a light blue spring dress. My bare feet quietly tapped the polished wooden floor and took my seat across from her.

I glanced up at my Mistress and she glanced up at me at the same time. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and tossed it onto her plate.

"I still expect you in my room at ten o'clock. Knock and wait until I answer. Do you understand?" she asked.

I nodded my head and she walked away. I heard her door shut and after I finished eating the food that was placed in front of me, I went upstairs into my room.

I saw that there was a wrapped parcel sitting on my bed. I picked it up and unwrapped it. I smiled when I saw the worn leather book. I opened it up and saw that it was a collection of old stories. I sat in my bed, getting lost in my book.

I checked the clock after, what seemed like, a short time later, and gasped when I saw that it was fifteen minutes after ten o'clock.

I saved the page I was reading and hurriedly changed into a loose nightgown that Regina had bought me. It was red and fell high above my knees.

I knocked on her door and she opened it, dressed in a blue silk robe. I noticed how her breasts looked and almost immediately a throb in between my legs, and I felt a flood of warmth at my center.

"You're late," she said harshly, taking a drink from her glass.

"I-I'm sorry. I was reading the book that you gave me." She nodded her head, letting me inside.

"Lay on the bed while I go get the cream."

I nodded my head and rested on the bed while she went into her adjoining bathroom. She came back and crawled over to me, pulling the nightgown up.

She began to massage the lotion into my skin gently. I melted into her soft tender touch, soon falling asleep slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma deliberately disobeyed her Mistress. Dubious content in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is Ursula

Emma's POV

 

 I woke up the next morning in a different room than I was growing use too. I tried to move, but a slender arm that was wrapped around my waist kept me from moving.

I turned my head and saw my mistress sleeping next to me. Her brown locks were spread all over the pillows in a disheveled mess, her lips were slightly opened, and she just looked so...beautiful.

_'Wait did I just say that she was beautiful?'_

I thought to myself in disbelief. I tried to wiggle out from underneath of her, but she tightened her arm around me.

"Stay," I thought she whispered.

I shook the thoughts away and tried scooting away, but her hand slipped lower and underneath my underwear and night gown. I froze when her finger invaded my warmth. I bit my lip, trying to suppress the moans that threatened to escape my mouth.

Her finger started to move, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I couldn't hold it back any longer, and moaned loudly. Her warm breath washed over my ear and my eyes fluttered shut.

"Hush little one." I blinked a few times, trying to suppress the moans that threatened to rip through my throat.

"Please, Mistress, I...I can't do this," I said weakly. Her finger stopped moving and after a minute she spoke again.

"Only because you asked." She moved her finger out of my underwear and laid her palm flat against my stomach.

"Now, Emma, I have some friends coming over for a small gathering later today. I expect you to be there and to look absolutely amazing. I want you to wear that dark blue spring dress with those black stilettos that I bought you yesterday. Alright?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes." She nuzzled her face into my hair and I froze, her breath tickling down my neck.

"Then you should go get ready...and if they ask you are simply my roommate, not my girlfriend, my wife, nor my pet. Are we clear?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, Mistress."

"And don't call me that. You may call me Regina, but just for tonight."

"Yes, Mis-... Regina."

"Good now go get ready my little pet. I want you to look absolutely sexy."

I rose from the bed as she moved her arm. I hurried from the room, but her alluring voice called me back.

"Yes?"

"Don't wear anything else...or I'll punish you. Got it?"

I nodded my head and hurried from the room and back into mine. I closed the door and started searching for the dress and shoes. A thought came to my mind.

Regina wouldn't punish me if there were people in the house. Instead of looking for the dark blue spring dress, I quickly changed into some dark green lace panties, with its matching bra, and slipped on a black business skirt. I buttoned on a white blouse and tucked it into the waist band. I curled my hair, putting on a bit a makeup.

I could hear Regina as she moved around, probably greeting people at the door. I smirked as I put in the gold hoop earrings and slipped on the black Louis Vuitton heels that Regina had bought me.

"Regina," I whispered, staring at myself in the mirror. I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue. I turned and headed down the stairs.

There was at least six people standing in the foyer with Regina, and one of them, a lean looking guy, looked up at me. A smile stretched across his face as I stepped off the last stair. He made his way over to me and I saw Regina's gaze follow him and then land on me. Her gaze turned hard and stern.

I knew that I was going to be in for it, but at the moment, I didn't care. He held his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Graham," he greeted sweetly. I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Emma," I replied sweetly. More sweetly just to mess with Regina, who's gaze was going to burn holes in my head if she didn't quit glaring. 

 

Regina's POV

 

Narrowing my eyes to slits, I watched as Emma practically flirt with Graham carelessly just to spite me.

She was disobeying me completely, testing my patience to no extent, deliberately refusing to listen to my demands.

I had obviously been too nice to her, and I knew exactly how to handle such a trying situation. I glanced casually at her until she met my gaze. Subtly shaking my head, I gave her a small smirk and her eyes widened.

Emma put her attention back towards Graham and laughed, no, giggled, at whatever he said, causing my blood to continue to boil. If she thought she'd get away with such behavior with the presence of guests, she was sadly mistaken.

Greeting Vanessa to drag my attention away from my disobedient blonde pet, I pecked her cheek and she returned the favor.

"Your  house is as lovely as ever!" She greeted, hugging me tightly, most likely wrinkling my white blouse that I delicately paired with black slacks.

"You're always too kind." Vanessa looked past me for a moment, then offered a toothy smile.

"Is she your new one?"

"Yes she is," I nodded.

I had met Vanessa at an auction roughly five years ago. She was very interested in one of my previous pets and had bought her, only for a short while though before she sold the girl herself. We kept in contact after that, which lead us to develop a friendship.

We're the only ones that do such a thing, or know about what we do. It's not exactly socially acceptable to traffic humans, or keep them as pets. If the others found out, they wouldn't be too pleased about the situation.

"What's her name?"

"Emma."

"How long?"

"Three days now."

"Is she adjusting?"

I put my finger up, signaling for her to wait and we would continue this conversation in a moment.

Once everyone was acquainted, and Emma was introduced as my roommate to them, especially Graham, I lead everyone to the porch, bringing a bottle of wine and eight glasses. The sun was hanging in the mid afternoon sky while a light breeze shook the trees, caressing my exposed skin as well.

My guests, Emma, and I seated ourselves on the patio furniture, light conversation flowing from us all, especially between Emma and Graham. He placed his hand on her knee, his fingers rubbing the skin, while she just blushed. If this was her idea of testing my patience, it was working very well. Lucky for her, I was patient. Sometimes.

If I wasn't, I would have already bent her over my knee and beat her ass until it was bright red, directly in front of an audience.

Grabbing the wine glass that Emma had refused, I filled it half way and interrupted their conversation, reaching over the table to hand her the glass.

"I insist." She nodded, knowing she still couldn't deny me.

"Thank you," she responded sassily. About to smack her from across the table, I pulled myself away, and took a deep breath. I needed to keep my cool. No one could know of this "relationship" and I couldn't display my ownership of her after introducing her to everyone as my roommate.

A light tap interrupted my thoughts, Vanessa snorted a short laugh.

"Are you angry that he's talking to her?"

"No, I'm furious that she continues to push my buttons." I spat, blowing a burst of air out of my nose.

"You're jealous and you know it," Vanessa chuckled, patting my knee. "But, you never answered my question from earlier."

"No," I took a long sip of the wine, my answer came out sharp. "She's disobeying me in every aspect she can. The second day she tried to sneak out of the front door when I was a room away all because I smacked her for giving me sass!"

Vanessa's eyes widened in shock.

"Why! Is she an idiot?"

"I'm starting to believe so."

"So what're you going to do about it?" My lips curled into a smirk.

"The same thing you did with Ariel."

"Gods!" Vanessa exclaimed, taking a drink and shaking her head. "She can't be that bad!"

"She's not," I reasoned, "she's worse." Vanessa shook her head once more, obviously thinking of her favorite, and current, toy.

"How is she, by the way?" I added, somewhat wondering why Vanessa had not brought her along.

"Sick, I think she may have strep throat."

"Ah," I hissed, scrunching my nose, "that's terrible. You better not be infected too!"

"I'm not," Vanessa laughed, pouring more into her glass. "But I'll most likely be leaving fairly soon, I need to take care of her." Smiling, I pushed her shoulder lightly.

"You're extremely sweet to her, I know it'll work out."

"You better check out Mr. Handsy over there." She laughs. 

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Graham's hand traveling up Emma's thigh and she was letting him!

Lightly growling, I kept my eyes on Emma, burning holes into her soul, or so I hoped. As soon as she saw me, she pushed away Graham's hand and sat straight. She verbally apologized and stood, walking into the house with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Smirking, I stood up as well and grinned to my guests, especially Graham.

"I'll just go check on her, I'll be right back." Rushing into the house, I followed the sound of her heels against the floors, running to catch up. I watched the bathroom door shut lightly and approached it, opening the door with a quick flick of my wrist.

Emma jumped out of her skin with a small squeal. She stood facing the door, her eyes wide as she watched me. I ran my eyes up and down her body, my body pulsing with fury. Closing the gap between us, I pushed her into the wall. I nudged her legs apart and pushed my knee into her forcefully. One hand held her wrists above her head while the other held one hip, my nails digging viciously.

Emma's short breaths echoed in my ear, her mouth opened in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out there?" I hissed, my eyes boring into her green orbs.

"I-I..." She sounded like a child, fumbling and stuttering over her words, after their parents caught them in the act of a crime. "Regina." She whispered.

 Bringing my hand off her hip, I landed a closed palm smack across her cheek. Tears collected in her eyes as she wiggled and whimpered.

"You don't have permission to call me by my name anymore!" I growled.

"You're lucky I have patience or else I would have smacked you in front of them, especially Graham." His name came out as a hiss, venom obvious in my tone. "I hope you enjoyed his company today, because you won't be out if he visits for the time being. Now go upstairs to my bedroom, pet, and wait for me to come up."

Not bothering, I pushed her further into the wall and retracted myself from the situation. I placed my signature smile on and walked back outside, everyone's eyes on me.

"Emma isn't feeling too well, I think it'd be best if we rescheduled this gathering, at least for the time being. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience."

Vanessa stifled a laugh as she stood with the group. I bid each of them farewell, offering another apology and an embrace. On her way out, Vanessa shook her head at me, a wide grin on her lips. She knew exactly what happened and I didn't need to explain.

Shutting the door, I marched up the stairs, the smile I had fading into a scowl. Stopping at my bedroom, I took a deep breath and turned the knob to find Emma on my bed. She looked up at me immediately and cowered, lowering her head. I slammed the door shut, stomping my heels against the wood.

I drug her off the bed and down to her knees, tilting her head up to make eye contact. She was truly afraid, shaking in fear, while I trembled with rage.

"Why must you challenge me every day!" I roared. "I'm an extremely reasonable Mistress and fairly well-tempered, so why must you feel the need to push my buttons? Did you think that I wouldn't punish you for such behavior?"

Emma stayed silent, causing me to raise an eyebrow after tugging the hand I had gripped tightly in her hair.

"Yes Mistress!" She groaned. 

"You were sadly mistaken, Emma, I am not some push over and I will assert my dominance over you when necessary. Your actions will not go unpunished. From now on, I will truly treat you as property instead of a human being. Your bedroom will no longer belong to you and you may not enter it unless I accompany you. It is considered a privilege. You will sleep on the floor, right on the foot of my bed. Just like a pet, you will not be allowed to eat at the table. The privileges I have given you, such as television and the patio, will be removed unless I give you permission to do so. Anything you want to do, you must ask me beforehand, including the little things such as sitting on the couch, which will not occur anyways since pets do not sit on the furniture! Do you understand me?!"

She watched in disbelief that I was proposing such a strict measure of punishment, but nodded her head anyway.

"Yes Mistress," Emma whimpered.

"Now get up," I commanded, removing my hand from her hair and crossing my arms to my chest.

Emma stood and twiddled her fingers in front of herself, her head hanging. My eyes raked over her clothes, silently admitting that she looked good enough to eat.

Pushing Emma back, she fell on my bed, a shocked gasp escaping her lips. Crawling on top of her, I took her hands and put them above her head, allowing one hand to pin her own in place while my other slithered down her chest.

I ripped the buttons of the blouse off with a quick flick of the wrist, the fabric falling limp and exposing a green bra. Running the tip of my pointer finger over the top, I felt her nipple harden through the fabric due to my soft caress.

"And I'm going to bet that you are wearing panties too?" I hissed, hovering my lips over the soft spot of her neck.

"Yes mistress," she muttered, offering a little resistance by wiggling around. "I'm sorry, I'll listen now, please just let me go."

A throaty chuckle escaped my lips.

"Oh, I'm not letting you go just yet, my little pet, I still need to mark my territory."

Biting down like a predator, I felt her squirm even more as she panted, but I wasn't going to relent. Making sure my mark would stay, I sucked away the pain, hardly bothering to breath as I continued down her body in the same manner.

When I was satisfied, she had a "love bite" on every important spot of her body. There were matching ones on the inside of each thigh, as well as the outside, one on both sides of her neck, underneath her ears, numerous ones placed around her chest, and on her hips.

She was finally "marked" as my own, and each time they began to fade, I would do the same thing, at least until she, and everyone else, figured out she was mine.

Looking in her green orbs, she pleaded with me nonverbally and I couldn't help but laugh. Her bottom lip was puckered out in the most inhumanly cute possible way.

"I could kiss you right now," I giggled, then grabbed her chin. "But you don't deserve such a privilege. You don't deserve anything."

Letting her go, I slithered my hand down to her hitched skirt and let it fall under the hem of them and her panties. I felt my way around, never entering, but teasing her sweet cavern. Her arousal drenched my fingers as I continued to toy with her, earning a soft moan from my pet.

"Please mistress," she begged, moving her wrists once more. "I-I can't."

As soon as she finished her plea, I slammed two fingers into her, her flesh tightening instantly. She shivered and shouted simultaneously and I curled my fingers.

"Please stop!" Emma cried as I pounded into her mercilessly. Not responding, I forcefully thrusted in her, not caring if she was hollering in pain. Nothing was going to distract me or give me any more pleasure than what I was feeling now.

Emma was writhing on the bed like a fish out of water, her chest heaving, eye lids shutting loosely, moans becoming more frequent, and her walls tightened further, attempting to push me out.

Repeatedly hitting her walls, they constricted around my fingers. Her back arched perfectly as she came, loud screams echoing in the bedroom.

Not stopping after she came the first time, I continued to hit her points and place marks on her pale skin until I lost count, which lasted at least an hour. Emma collapsed on the bed, her blonde locks sticking to her forehead and her chest beat red.

Smiling at my accomplishment, I rolled off of her and went into my closet to grab a set of sheets. I wiped my fingers on the fabric and tossed it to the floor. Pointing my finger, I looked directly at Emma.

"Off the bed."

Almost reluctantly she did so and fell to the floor, her knees buckling beneath her. She didn't attempt to stand back up, but crawled over to the white sheets and wrapped them around her, tears collecting in her eyes.

I sighed quietly and turned on my heels, walking towards the attached bathroom. Standing in the doorway, I watched her for a moment.

"I'm going to shower. Stay put." Then, I turned and closed the door, locking it behind me.


	5. Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say what you mean and Mean what you say.

Regjna's POV 

  Allowing the piping hot water to travel down my body, I leaned my head back, letting the water caress my cheeks and the contours of my body. I was so conflicted, nothing was going as planned.

My original process of easily breaking Emma had turned to my final option, plan Z so to say, and she surely hated me for it. It wasn't my choice, though others would disagree, but certain lines needed to be established and if Emma was too hardheaded to see the boundaries, the easy way, then I had to bring out everything I could manage.

Just as I figured I'd stay in for a few moments, the water began to chill my bones. Although reluctantly, I did so, wrapping a towel around the length of my body, tucking the ends in. As I usually did, I cleaned up after myself, tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper, and rinsing the bathtub.

Once I was satisfied and dry, I threw the towel into the laundry basket and left the bathroom, only to be greeted with the little blonde sound asleep, soft snores escaping her curled body. I kneeled down beside her, brushing a stray strand of hair that invaded her innocent looking face behind her ear. She stirred a tad, but hummed gently and calmed, her breathing still even.

Standing back up, I crawled into my own bed, flipping the comforter over my naked body. I rested my head back on a pillow, sighing in relief and exhaustion, but not bringing myself to close my eyes. I was restless, but desired the comfort of sleep, lost in my own thoughts. Eventually, my mind slipped, my willpower faltering, and I fell into an unconscious, blissful state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretching my arms out, my back arched delicately off the bed, a sigh escaping my lips. I worked every muscle, twisting my wrists, rotating my ankles, and wiggling my toes. Cupping my hands over my face, I rubbed the corners of my eyes delicately, feeling completely rested and ready for the day. I flipped the covers off of my naked body and was greeted with a sudden chill of air on my goose-bumped skin.

Sighing, I stood up and glanced down at the floor, noticing Emma still asleep. Her hair was disheveled and falling all over the floor and her face. Arms and legs were sprawled out, the sheets only covering some portions of her body, the parts I wouldn't mind seeing on occasion if she behaved. I watched as she took long, deep breaths, her chest rising and falling effortlessly.

Kneeling down, I pushed the hair out of her face gently, trying not to wake her with the sudden sensation. Successful, I stood back up and moved towards my closet, looking for something to wear. I couldn't help but notice that the weather was changing. The outside air was nipping against exposed skin while the leaves crisped and slowly transformed down the color scale into yellows and oranges. I needed to choose my clothing base on the weather, and how I felt, which lead me to my conclusion of a nude sweater, black tights and some nude heals. Seeing as these rights are so tight I decide to not wear panties. 

Reaching in one of the dresser drawers, I pulled out a black bra, fringe and lace over the cups, and snapped it around my chest. Just as I began slipping the fabric of the sweater on, I noticed the blonde  beginning to stir once more. A devilish smirk appeared on my face as I thought of an idea, one that would, most likely, humiliate, embarrass, and possibly arouse Emma.

Padding over to her in my bare feet, I looked down at her as her green eyes cracked open, a small groan escaping her lips. She rubbed her eyes, then looked at me, the pools widening. Bending over, I cupped her chin with my hand, moving her head to the side so I could examine my markings. Using my other hand, I ran my forefinger down her skin, circling over the popped blood vessels that appeared as purple coloring under the skin. I smiled in victory, then leaned down further, reattaching my lips to each spot from her neck to her collarbone. Emma gasped underneath me, writhing in my grip.

"Stay still," I hissed. Almost immediately she obeyed, stifling her movements and whimpers. Maybe she was finally understanding this little "game". I will always win. The odds will always be in my favor. I smirked against her skin,

"Good girl."

After I made certain that the marks still felt fresh, if not more painful, I stood back up, gazing down at her past my still exposed chest.

"I have a surprise for you." She didn't respond as I turned and walked towards my dresser, pulling out the bottom drawer and glancing over each collar, organized by sex, size, and color. I grazed my fingertips over each piece until resting it on the most feminine, bright red collar with white hearts spanning down the middle.

Chuckling internally at myself, I picked it up and stood, hiding it behind my back before Emma could take notice.

"Come here, my little pet," I beckoned, crooking my index finger. Emma began to stand, "No, crawl, on your knees," I said, just before she had both feet on the floor.

"I'm not an animal," she hissed, still halfway up, looking at me with annoyance. I glared at her, steel in my brown eyes.

"I said crawl!" I seethed, taking one step towards her. "You will do as I say!"

"No!"

Feeling my blood begin to boil, I pinched the bridge of my nose, holding the collar in only one hand. I didn't want my temper to come out, but Emma was pushing my buttons with, seemingly, everything she had in her this morning.

"I will give you to the count of three to get on your knees," I bargained, trying to be the "good cop" in this situation. "If you are not on your knees and crawling to me by the time I hit three, I will force you on your knees and punish you." I paused for a second.

"One. Two. Thr--" Just as I was about to hit three, Emma relented with a purposely audible sigh and over exaggerated eye roll.

"Fine," she muttered, getting on all fours and moving towards me, still naked.

I watched her posture intently, her back arched beautifully and ass perched high. Her shoulders were back and toes pointed. Smiling to myself due to her known grace, I skeptically wondered if she were truly a virgin when I had purchased her. But, then again, I knew she was just by how her body reacted to my touch, and the fact that when she came, small tears collected in her eyes.

Squatting down to meet eye level with the young girl, I gripped blonde tresses and yanked, tilting her head a little for my own pleasure. I pulled the collar from behind my back and dangled it in front of her face, watching the beautiful expression of shock and fear flood over her features like running water.

"This is your surprise," I explained, a smirk on my lips. "I picked it special for you. We'll get you a tag with your identification on it, just so I can hear it jingle whenever you crawl towards me. And we'll get a little tracker on it, so you still won't be able to run away. I even have a matching leash with--"

Emma interrupted me, placing her hand on my wrist and wrapping her fingers around the bone, squeezing.

"I'm not an animal!" She screamed. "I'm not gonna wear a collar!"

Pulling on her hair, she released my wrist in an instant and squealed. Emma had gotten the best of me, and I was bound to release the temper that I was so desperately attempting to hold in.

Dragging her to the bed by her hair, I felt her resist, but I was determined, my rage reaching it's point for the day. I tossed her onto the mattress on her stomach, pushing her into the comforter with my hands on her back and head. Getting on the bed, I straddled her back, my body facing her feet and bare ass.

Emma squirmed underneath me, but I wasn't to be distracted from my mission.

Sending a firm smack on one cheek, the girl shrieked and wiggled even more. I responded with a few more, transitioning between both cheeks until they were as red as the rage that was blinding me and or matching the flushed, cherry red cheeks of the blonde beneath me as she cried and whimpered. Either or worked.

"Please--please," she pleaded, choking through her tears. I ignored her pleas easily, channeling, so to say, on the diminishing fury that was being released in the physical punishment.

I was growing fatigued and exhausted with the constant push and pull with Emma, but I wouldn't give up. Determined was an understatement.

Finally relenting, I stood back up and grabbed the collar, sliding back into my previous position before Emma had the opportunity to react. I turned around to face her head and brought the collar underneath her neck. Buckling it in place, I smiled weakly and victoriously at my accomplishment.

Sliding off the bed, I stood up and grabbed the nude sweater I had neglected to put on until this moment. Feeling it hug my breasts and stomach, I smoothed out any wrinkles, then looked back at Emma, who had sat up and curled her legs to her chest. I wondered what she was thinking, but I knew it wasn't anything pleasant, other than how desperately she wished to escape.

Hopefully she was smarter than to try that again. Sighing, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Let's go," I called over my shoulder, hoping she'd oblige.

"Where?"

"To eat breakfast, where else?"

"I could think of a lot of places," I heard her murmur under her breath.

Turning around, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. What am I changing into?" Emma snapped, venom in her voice, steel in her eyes. Shaking my head, I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the brunette.

"Nothing. You'll remain just as you are until further notice." She looked at me in shock, her mouth wide open, but silent.

I nodded my head and crooked my finger at Emma, beckoning for her to follow me as I turned around and headed to the kitchen. 

 

Emma's POV

 

I honestly didn't know what had more of a heartbeat.

My ass or my vagina.

Something had clearly caused Regina to snap last night for her to punish me so roughly. I knew that I was pushing her buttons, but she took my room! I was a human being not a dog! I crawled silently behind her and she held the door open for me as I crawled passed her.

She closed the door behind her and headed down the stairs. Her ass. Such a perfect ass, looked great in those black tights. The sweater that she wore though showed every curve and made her breasts look big. I watched her from the top of the stairs and she glared up at me.

"Come down here now," she said sternly.

I started to crawl down the stairs carefully, not wanting to go tumbling down. When I reached the bottom stair, Regina took off towards the dining room and I crawled after her. The floor was hard on my knees and my back was beginning to hurt.

I didn't find Regina in the dining room. I heard noises coming from the kitchen and I followed them. Sure enough, there she was making breakfast. She turned around and looked down at me. I cowered before her deadly glare.

"Pets aren't allowed in the kitchen. Go sit by my chair," she ordered harshly.

I nodded my head and crawled out. I sat with my legs crossed by Regina's chair. I played with my fingers while my stomach made loud grumbling noises. I sat silently, biting my lip when I heard her come back.

I looked up and she carried a white ceramic plate and a silver dog bowl. I held my tongue as she leaned down, setting it on the floor. I peeked down the top of her shirt, admiring what I could see of her breasts. She cleared her throat and our eyes met.

My eyes blushed as she rose to her full height, smirking. She sat down in her chair beside me. I stared down into the bowl of disgusting mush that she had prepared for me, while she ate bacon and eggs and hashbrowns. I sighed heavily and looked for a spoon, but did not find one.

"Um...Mistress?" I asked.

Regina looks down at me while she takes a sip of her apple juice.

"Where's my spoon?" She set the glass back onto the table.

"You'll be eating with just your mouth. Perhaps it'll make you better at eating me out," she chastised. I blushed at how casually she just brought up sex over breakfast. I leaned down, lapping up the mush with my tongue. I flinched and gagged at the gross taste. I turned my attention to Regina as she took a bit of her hashbrowns. She glanced down at me and I hurriedly looked away.

"You want some of this, don't you?" I looked back up and she held a full piece of bacon in her fingers. I nodded my head slowly looking between her and the bacon. She smirks.

"You can have it," she holds it out and I reach for it, only to have her pull it back. "But you have to eat it from in between my breasts."

I felt my cheeks grow hot. She uses one hand to hold her breasts apart while she slid the greasy piece of bacon in. She leans down, smirking.

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked nervously. Her smirk falters, but does not fade.

"If you want to taste something delicious then yes."

I scoot closer towards her and try to take a bite at what little bacon she left for me at the top. I nipped her breasts, earning a low moan to escape her lips. I use my tongue to work my way in between her boobs, making it easier to get more of the delicious bacon.

Regina's noises got softer as I went and I slid my hands up her legs, thinking that if I pleased her, she'd give me my room back.

As the last of the bacon entered my mouth, Regina tangled her fingers into my hair, making me look into her eyes and then crashed her lips into mine. She held my hair tightly in her grasp, making it hard for me to escape. She slipped her hand into my underwear, playing with me, causing me to moan into her mouth.

She forced my head back and released my head. She crossed her legs and I could tell that she was hot and bothered. I got back into the crawling position again.

"Mistress?" She looked down at me and her eyes widened ever so slightly. "May I take a bath?" Her legs tightened and her breathing seemed to become heavy.

"I will give you a bath later tonight... And if I give you such a privilege, I'd like for you not to act like an ungrateful bitch afterwards." 

I was stung by her words but I sat down, continuing to slowly lap up my slop.


	6. Permission

 Emma’s POV

   When Regina finished the dishes, she escorted me upstairs to her bedroom, where I sat cross-legged on the pile of white sheets at the foot of Regina’s bed while she ran the bath water. This was so awkward, waiting for someone to run me my bath like I was some kind of child. Regina walked out, leaning against the door way.

"Come here," she ordered sternly.

I crawled towards her on my hands and knees. She moved aside, letting me enter the bathroom. She closed the door behind me.

"On your feet." She slowly rose and she came to stand before me, our breasts nearly touching.

 She reaches out, her fingertips brushing against my bare skin as she undoes my bra. She slids the bra down, tossing it aside. She stares down at my breasts. Self-consiously, I cover my breasts.

Regina let out a low growl and I avoided her gaze. She tucks two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look into her fierce brown eyes. She raises a brow, clearly waiting for me to address her.

"Yes, Mistress?" I whispered. She cleared her throat and dug her nails into my chin.

"Remove your hands." I shook my head, looking down at the floor, but she forces me to look up at her again.

"Why are you covering yourself?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Answer me, Emma."

"I don't like the way my body looks," I replied, my lip quivering. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her looking back at me anymore and she removed her fingers. I stared down at the tiled floor, shifting my weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Why are you not comfortable with your body?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just...I've never really enjoyed the site of my body, and to see someone else looking at it...makes me feel ugly."

After a few minutes of pure silence, I looked up to see Regina watching me intently. She cupped my shoulder in the palm of her hand, giving me a strange look.

"My dear, I would _never_ pay for something if it was ugly. If I didn't find you beautiful, you wouldn't be here. Is that understood?" I nodded my head and she knelt down in front of me. "Now let me take off your underwear."

I braced myself by resting a hand on her shoulder while she slipped my panties down to the floor. I kicked them aside and Regina slowly ran a finger up my body as she came to stand at her full height again. She gestured towards the tub and I stepped into the steaming water. I laid down, the tips of my hair falling into the water. I watched Regina  as she soaked a loofa and squirted some body wash onto it.

"Sit up please." I was stunned for a minute.

Regina had _actually_ said the word please. I sat up slowly, the water dripping from my body. Regina bit her lip as she began to rub big circles on my back. She switched hands and began to wash my chest. The loofa fell from her hand, into the water. She stared at my soapy breasts and reached out, pinching one of my nipples. I gasped, and arched my back. She smirked as she grabbed the loofa again and continued to wash my body. She made me lean back, the water cleaning off my top half. She had me stand up so that she could wash my legs and butt. She was soft and gentle as she washed over the many marks that I had on my thighs.

I turned around and felt a light kiss on the back of my shoulder. I wanted to look back, but I knew that if I did I'd be punished. She had me sit back down and she tipped my head back into the water, soaking my hair. She brought me back up and scrubbed some shampoo into my scalp. She laid me back down and rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

She started to put in the conditioner and when she began to wash it from my hair, I brought my hand out of the water and cupped her breast. Her eyes widened and trailed down to where my hand held her breast tenderly. She met my eyes again and I began to cower away, retracting my hand.

"Touching your mistress without her permission equals in severe punishment," she said sternly as she finished rinsing the soap from my hair. She pulled me out of the bathtub and pulled me towards her, our breasts touching. I stared at her as she looked from my eyes to my lips.

"Do you want me to punish you?" she asked in a seductive whisper as she trailed her nails up and down my sides. I shook my head, too stunned to speak.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I don't know what came over me," I said quickly as she stepped back. She walked into her bedroom and I followed after her, not bothering with a towel. I froze when I saw Regina’s gorgeous back exposed to me.

The bra that she was wearing earlier was still clasped on. She pulled down her pants and my jaw dropped at the sight of her perfectly toned ass. She turned around to face me and I was rooted to the spot. She beckoned me over with her finger.

"Crawl to me," she said in a husky voice.

I got down on my hands and knees, crawling towards her quickly. I sat back on my legs when I approached her feet. She walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of it. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and crosses one leg over the other.

"Come here." I crawled towards her and she patted the bed. "Up." I crawled onto the bed beside her.

She pushed me into the pillows and I laid on my back. She crawled in between my spread legs and kisses the love bites on my neck. Her tongue traces my collar bone. The hotness in between my legs was building and she pressed her bare leg into my sensitive area. I moaned at the contact and she nips at my neck.

She starts kissing me lower and lower until her head's resting right over my dripping wet center. She leans down and kisses it. I gasp at her touch and her tongue swipes across it once. I looked up to find her smirking and she dipped her head down kissing it. I moaned and she came back up. She kissed and licked my neck.

"You aren't getting the orgasm that you are so desperately craving from me," she whispers in my ear. "You can however get off of my bed." I quickly got off of her bed and crawled under the sheets.

Regina’s POV 

Teasing her was far too easy, and it was the most suitable punishment for touching me without my consent. Although I found it to be extremely sexy, it wasn't going to be permitted.

She was going to learn her place as my pet. Thank the heavens Vanessa was coming back over tomorrow. She'd be able to help me figure out some ideas to teach Emma her place. I heard heavy breathing and I quietly sat up. I noticed that Emma’s sheets were moving and they widened when I realized what she was doing. I could tell that she was close and I decided to act. I slipped from my bed silently and came to stand over her. I could barely make out her face in the darkness, but I could tell that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.

"What are you doing?" She jumped and her eyes shot open. I smirked, enjoying the show. "Don't stop, pet. I was quite enjoying watching you attempt to relieve yourself."

The sheets slowly began to move again and she watched me, I couldn't help the wetness that was building in between my legs. Her hips shot up and she whimpered, bitting her lip. I knelt down beside her and she brought her hand back in sight.

I snatched it before she could wipe it clean on the sheets and wrapped my lips around her fingers, licking them clean.

Emma was watching me, her mouth opened slightly, still watching me. I leaned closer.

"You are not permitted to do that again without my permission. Understood?"

She nodded her head and I rose to my feet. I slipped back under the covers and was soon sound asleep.


End file.
